Tris & Tobias and No War
by HannahB1998
Summary: This is a fluffy fanfic about Tris and Tobias training transfers with no war.
1. Chapter 1

Tobias POV

I stand firm on the roof awaiting the arrival of the new initiates. "Six" is laying on the net below waiting to "greet" the initiates upon their decent. We agreed to not tell our transfers that we are an item, but express our affection and wait for one of the smart-ass Candors to comment. I hear the chugging of the train on the tracks and prepare to be "Four" the sexy, intimidating instructor.

Tris POV

I can not wait to scare the living daylights out of our new initiates! I will be play the role of "Six" the strong, powerful instructor; together Tobias and I will be the badass instructor couple. Uriah and Zeke are taking care of the Dauntless-born, and Eric is overseeing all of initiation. Four finishes his welcome spiel, and I watch as a girl in a yellow top and orange shorts leaps of the roof, Amity.

"What's your name? Think about it. You don't get to pick again," I say remembering the exact words Tobias used a short year ago.

"Tess," she mutters.

"First jumper Tess!" I shout and the crowd of Dauntless go insane with hoots and hollers.

There are thirteen transfers this year…

Girls

Tess- Amity

Jade- Candor

Gwen- Erudite

Blythe- Erudite

Faith- Abnegation

Temperance- Amity

Sloane- Erudite

Boys

Pierce- Erudite

Ryland- Candor

Porter- Amity

Lincoln- Abnegation

Zayden- Candor

Quinton- Amity

Tobias POV

"This is Six and I'm Four," my voice booms over the transfers, "We will be your instructors for initiation." I see the Candor girl's hand raise and immediately respond,"Save you smart-ass comment for later Candor!" which shuts her up. I finish the rest of the usual crap about the chasm etc. and dismiss them to dinner. Tris and I head back to my apartment where she lives with me almost full time now; we decided we wanted to get away from the initiates for the evening. Training starts bright and early at 5:45 sharp tomorrow morning.

Authors Note

This is my first fanfic and I will try to update one to two times a week. Please give me feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tobias POV

I've been up for the past couple of hours making breakfast for Tris and I knowing she hates waking up early, do hopefully waking up to this will lighten her mood. Everything is set and I turned her alarm off earlier. I walk into the bedroom and scoop her out of bed bridal style waking her up with showering kisses.

Tris POV

I wake up to Tobias's soft kisses and the smell of homemade chocolate waffles (a Dauntless specialty) at 4:30 am. He did all this for me1 I press my cheek against his bare chest. He sets me down in my chair and slips one of his t-shirts over my head because our Abnegation sides both know it's not acceptable to sit at the table in your under ware and bra. We talk about our initiation plans for today; Tobias insist on picking out a sexy, intimidating outfit for me. I compromise letting him only if I get to do the same.

Tobias POV

Tris and I are ready to go to training. She is wearing a skin tight lacey black tank top with black leather skinny jeans and black combat boots; I'm wearing a tight black t-shirt charcoal colored jeans and black hiking boots. We leave the apartment hand in hand. When we get to the training center it's 5:47 and none of our initiates are here, so "Six" and I decide to take matters into our own hands. We get an air horn and water hose out of the supply closet and head to the dorms.

"HHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Tris blows the air horn and I spray the hose.

I shout, " Wake up pansycakes! Y'all will be sorry when you get to training! BE THERE… you have three minutes!"

I see "Six" smirking out of the corner of my eye and I laugh on the inside; she loves this.

Tris POV

The last initiate walks into the training center two minutes after we leave the dorms. We immediately make them run laps until lunch time and tell them to be back at 3:00 for gun training. Four and I head back to the apartment because we have the next three hours to ourselves. while he is unlocking the door I kiss his cheek and he whips his head around and our lips lock. I deepen the kiss and he pulls me lower back towards him. I feel "him" against me and my heart starts to race; I run the tip of my tounge along his bottom lip and he opens his mouth slightly giving me entrance. Thats when Zeke walks by and hollars "get a room". My cheeks flush with color and Tobias kicks the door and carries me in laying me on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is going to be from the POV of Tobias only...I hope you like it.

Tobias POV

I cancelled initiation for the transfers today because I have something much more important to do. I left a note on Tris's mirror saying I had to do some work in the control room all day today, but I'm really going to Zeke's apartment for some girl advice. I really love Tris and yeah. I let myself in with my key and find Zeke still asleep, so I punch him a few times and he's up. I tell him about how I love Tris and how I just really, really LOVE her. He just looks at me like have multiple heads.

"What's your point?" he asks me. "I understand you love her Four but so does everyone else in the Dautless compound. I just don't get it what do you want me to say?"

At that I ponder... "I really don't know what I want. It just that Tris and I we get so close we make out and I love that, hell I love her but then she stops. I want more, but I don't want to hurt her"

"Sounds to me like you want to make little Tris babies! Just kidding I get ya. It both of y'all's Abnegation sides; y'all don't want to be intimate until your married."

"Zeke your a genius!"

"Huh?"

"I need to propose! I love her and want more; I want forever!"

And with that I leave. I know exactly where I'm going...to the Dauntless jewelers.

**Authors Note**

**I hope y'all like it! Review! Suggestions! How should he propose? Ideas about anything...what do y'all want to happen? Review if y'all want me to write more! More reviews = more writing! Love you pansycakes ;)**

**3 Hannah**


End file.
